


Wheres, Whys

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: And then Est returns...
Kudos: 6
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Wheres, Whys

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, April 6/“Where have you been?" she cried. "Damn you, where have you been?"

Minerva regretted her tone the moment the words were out of her mouth. But it had been _years_ and even she had been unsure if this moment would ever come. 

"Where have you been?" she asked again, softer, as she pulled Est into her arms. Against her, clinging, Est merely sobbed. 

They'd looked for so long; even Michalis had sent scouts to look for her. 

"It doesn't matter," Minerva replied, almost to herself. It did, but not at the moment. "Let's get you fed, cleaned up... Rest..." 

She'd send for Maria, for Palla and Catria... 

Her lost Whitewing was home.


End file.
